Staffel 5
thumb|right|350px|Staffel 5 Promo-Poster :für Spoiler, siehe: Staffel 5/Spoiler Staffel 5 bestätigt ABC bestätigte am Mittwoch, dem 21. März 2007, dass es eine fünfte Staffel von Lost geben wird. Die 5.Staffel ist in Amerika am 21. Januar 2009 angelaufen und beinhaltet 17 Episoden. Offizielle Pressemitteilung: (Doc) (PDF) Trailer Folgen der 5. Staffel ---- Lost: Destiny Calls ---- Weil du gegangen bist | Originaltitel=Because You Left | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Januar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=09. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Dharma, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Sayid Jarrah, Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die übriggebliebenen Überlebenden beginnen, die Folgen der Inselverschiebung zu spüren und Jack und Ben beginnen ihre Mission, die Oceanic 6 wiederzuvereinen, damit sie zusammen mit Lockes Körper zur Insel zurückkehren können, um ihre ehemaligen Mitverschollenen zu retten. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Francois Chau als Dr. Marvin Candle, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, William Blanchette als Aaron, Sean Whalen als Neil Frogurt, Tom Irwin als Dan Norton, Michael Dempsey als Tony, Stephanie Smart als Frau am Ticketschalter, Leslie Ishii als Mrs. Chang, Cindy Paliracio als Nachrichtensprecherin, Brad Berryhill als Eric, Sven Lindstrom als Jay, Chantal Boomla als Mädchen am Tresen und Jeremy Colvin als Wachmann | Bild=5x01-promo2.jpg }} ---- Die Lüge | Originaltitel=The Lie | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Januar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=16. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Hurley und Sayid sind auf der Flucht vor der Polizei, nachdem sie in ihrem Versteck in Probleme geraten sind; die Überlebenden auf der Insel werden von unbekannten Kräften angegriffen; und ein alter Freund gibt Kate einen schockierenden Ratschlag, um sicherzustellen, dass "die Lüge" ein Geheimnis bleibt. | Gastrollen=Michelle Rodriguez als Ana Lucia, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Cheech Marin als David Reyes, William Blanchette als Aaron, Sean Whalen als Neil Frogurt, Tom Connolly als Jones, Mary Mara als Jill, Dana Sorman als Darlene, James Jeremiah als Police Officer, Stephanie Conching als Krankenschwester (The Lie), Matthew Allan als Cunningham, Todd Bryant als Mattingly und Fionnula Flanagan als Ms. Hawking | Bild=5x02-promo1.jpg }} ---- Die Bombe | Originaltitel=Jughead | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=28. Januar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=23. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Paul Zbyszewski | Regie=Rod Holcomb | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Desmond macht sich auf die Suche nach einer Frau die Faraday helfen kann, die unvorhersehbaren Zeitsprünge zu stoppen, und Locke entlarvt die unbekannten "Kräfte", die die Überlebenden angegriffen haben. | Gastrollen=Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Tom Connolly als Jones, Alexandra Krosney als Ellie, Imelda Corcoran als Abigail, Matthew Allan als Cunningham, Dan Hildebrand als Hausmeister, Mary Ann Taheny als Moira, Raymond Ma als Efren Salonga, Sarah Farooqui als Theresa und Tuli Roy-Kirwan als Melanie | Bild=5x03-promo01.jpg }} ---- Der kleine Prinz | Originaltitel=The Little Prince | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=04. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=30. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Brian K. Vaughan, Melinda Hsu Taylor | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Locke und die Überlebenden auf der Insel versuchen zur Orchidee zu gelangen um dort den rätselhaften und tödlichen Zeitsprüngen ein Ende zu setzen. Währenddessen versuchen Jack und Benjamin Linus mit allen Mitteln, die Oceanic 6 wieder zu vereinen. | Gastrollen=Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Susan Duerden als Carole Littleton, Tom Irwin als Dan Norton, William Blanchette als Aaron, Emerson Brooks als Tony, Stephanie Niznik als Dr. Evelyn Ariza, Melissa Farman als Danielle, Guillaume Dabinpons als Robert, Marc Menard als Montand, Bruno Bruni als Brennan und Ane Tranetzki, Derek und Alexandra Tobas als Nadine | Bild=5x04-promo-kate-anwalt.jpg }} ---- Dieser Ort ist der Tod | Originaltitel=This Place is Death | Episodennummer=5 | USErstausstrahlung=11. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=07. Mai 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Jin-Soo Kwon | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Locke übernimmt die Bürde, die immer stärker werdenen Zeitsprünge zu stoppen. Währenddessen hat Ben Schwierigkeiten bei seinem Versuch, die Oceanic 6 zu versammeln und zurück zur Insel zu bringen. | Gastrollen=Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Fionnula Flanagan als Eloise Hawking, William Blanchett als Aaron, June Kyoko Lu als Mrs. Paik, Melissa Farman als Danielle Rousseau, Guillaume Dabinpons als Robert, Marc Menard als Montand, Bruno Bruni als Brennan, Jaymie Kim als Ji Yeon und Alexandra Tobas als Nadine | Bild=5x05-promo2.jpg }} ---- 316 | Originaltitel=316 | Episodennummer=6 | USErstausstrahlung=18. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=14. Mai 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Der Rückweg zur Insel wird den Oceanic 6-Mitgliedern enthüllt, aber es gibt Probleme, wenn nicht alle von ihnen zurückkehren wollen. | Gastrollen=Fionnula Flanagan als Eloise Hawking, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Saïd Taghmaoui als Caesar, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Mary Mara als Jill, Raymond J. Barry als Ray Shephard, Kavita Patil als Rupa Krishnavani, P. D. Mani als Nabil, Rebecca Hazlewood als Nalini, Patti Hastie als Kneipenhockerin, Glen Bailey als Magier und Ned Van Zandt als Mr. Dorsey | Bild=5x06-promo1.jpg }} ---- Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham | Originaltitel=The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham | Episodennummer=7 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=21. Mai 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Lockes verhängnisvolle Mission außerhalb der Insel als Jeremy Bentham wird enthüllt. | Gastrollen=Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abaddon, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, John Terry als Christian Shephard, William Blanchett als Aaron Littleton, Saïd Taghmaoui als Caesar, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Ammar Daraiseh als Hajer, Grisel Toledo als Susie, Stephen Scibetta als Bauleiter und John Jamal Bradley als Kind | Bild=Johnkleidung37.jpg }} ---- LaFleur ---- Namaste ---- He's Our You | Originaltitel=He's Our You | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=25. März 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Greg Yaitanes | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Dinge beginnen sich aufzuspalten, als einer der Überlebenden die Angelegenheiten selbst in die Hand nimmt, und damit das Leben aller auf der Insel gefährdet | Gastrollen=Doug Hutchison als Horace Goodspeed, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Reiko Aylesworth als Amy, Sterling Beaumon als junger Ben, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, Jon Gries als Roger Linus, William Sanderson als Oldham, Sayed Bedreya als Sayids Vater, Xavier Raabe-Manupule als Omer Jarrah, Dmitri Boudrine als Ivan Andropow, Michael Hardy als Floyd, Joe Toro als Barkeeper und Anthony Keyvan als junger Sayid | Bild=5x10-promo01.jpg }} ---- Whatever Happened, Happened | Originaltitel=Whatever Happened, Happened | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=1. April 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Bobby Roth | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Kate ergreift extreme Maßnahmen um Bens Leben zu retten als Jack seine Hilfe verweigert. Inzwischen beginnt Kate damit die Wahrheit zu erzählen über die Lüge um Aaron zu schützen. | Gastrollen=Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Kim Dickens als Cassidy, Doug Hutchison als Horace Goodspeed, Susan Duerden als Carole Littleton, Sterling Beaumon als Junger Ben, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Jon Gries als Roger Linus, William Blanchett als Aaron, Sebastian Siegel als Erik, Candace Scholz als Debra, Susan King als Süße junge Frau, Miko Franconi als Verkäufer, Scott Moura als Manager und Olivia Vickery als Clementine | Bild=5x11-promo01.jpg }} ---- Dead is Dead | Originaltitel=Dead is Dead | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=8. April 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Benjamin Linus | Drehbuch=Brian K. Vaughan, Elizabeth Sarnoff | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Um für die Sünden der Vergangenheit Sühne zu leisten, muss Ben versuchen, das Rauchmonster zu beschwören, um gerichtet zu werden. | Gastrollen=Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Sonya Walger als Penelope “Penny” Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Sterling Beaumon als junger Ben, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Said Taghmaoui als Caesar, Melissa Farman als junge Danielle Rousseau, Brad William Henke als Bram, Matt Hoffman als Jed, David S. Lee als junger Charles Widmore, Marvin DeFreitas als Charlie, Devon Gearhart als junger Ethan und Lehualani Silva als junge Alex | Bild=5x12BenHandy.jpg }} ---- Some Like it Hoth | Originaltitel=Some Like it Hoth | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=15. April 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Miles Straume | Drehbuch=Melinda Hsu Taylor, Greggory Nations | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=Suspicions about a possible breach intensify after Ben is taken from the infirmary, and a reluctant Miles is forced to work with Hurley when he's asked to deliver an important package to a top Dharma official. | Gastrollen=Francois Chau als Dr. Pierre Chang, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Doug Hutchison als Horace Goodspeed, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Jon Gries als Roger Linus, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, Leslie Ishii als Lara, Brad William Henke als Bram, Dean Norris als Howard Gray, Tim DeZam als Trevor, Lance Ho als junger Miles und Linda Rose Herman als Evelyn | Bild=5x13-miles-naomi3kl.jpg }} ---- The Story of the Oceanic 6 ---- The Variable | Originaltitel=The Variable | Episodennummer=14 | USErstausstrahlung=29. April 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Daniel | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=The time of reckoning has begun when Daniel Faraday comes clean regarding what he knows about the island. | Gastrollen=Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Sonya Walger als Penelope "Penny" Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Francois Chau als Dr. Pierre Chang, Fionnula Flanagan als Eloise Hawking, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, Sarah Farooqui als Theresa, Alice Evans als jüngere Eloise Hawking, Wendy Pearson als Ärztin in der Notaufnahme, Todd Coolidge als Sanitäter, Peggy Anne Siegmund als Hausmeisterin, Jennifer Sojot als Krankenschwester in der Notaufnahme, Spencer Allyn als junger Daniel Faraday, Michael Dempsey als Vorarbeiter, Maya Henssens als Junges Mädchen, Ariston Green als Arbeiter, Marvin DeFreitas als junger Charlie und Brad Berryhill als ängstlicher Typ | Bild=5x14-promo01.jpg }} ---- Follow the Leader | Originaltitel=Follow the Leader | Episodennummer=15 | USErstausstrahlung=6. Mai 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=unbekannt | Drehbuch=Paul Zbyszewski, Elizabeth Sarnoff | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=Jack and Kate find themselves at odds over the direction to take to save their fellow island survivors, Locke further solidifies his stance as leader of "The Others," and Sawyer and Juliet come under scrutiny from the Dharma Initiative. | Gastrollen=Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Francois Chau als Dr. Pierre Chang, Doug Hutchison als Horace Goodspeed, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, David S. Lee als jüngerer Charles Widmore, Alice Evans als jüngere Eloise Hawking, Leslie Ishii als Lara, Sebastian Siegel als Erik, Kevin Chapman als Mitch, Elisabeth Blake als Vanessa, William Makozak als Captain Bird, Victoria Goring als Mutter und Maya Henssens als junges Mädchen | Bild=5x15-promo01.jpg }} ---- Lost: A Journey In Time ---- The Incident, Part 1 | Originaltitel=The Incident, Part 1 | Episodennummer=16 | USErstausstrahlung=13. Mai 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=unbekannt | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=unbekannt | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Francois Chau als Dr. Pierre Chang, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Brad William Henke als Bram, Jon Gries als Roger Linus, Alice Evans als jüngere Eloise Hawking, Andrea Gabriel als Nadia, Kevin Chapman als Mitch, Mark Pellegrino als Mann 1, Titus Welliver als Mann 2, Emily Rae Argenti als junge Kate, Tanner Maguire als junger Tom, George Gerdes als Mr. Springer, Agnes Kwak als Tante Soo, Amy Stewart als Mutter, Rylee Fansler als junge Juliet, Savannah Lathem als junge Rachel, William Makozak als Captain Bird, Daniel James Kunkel als Anästhesist, Sonya Masinovsky als Russische Krankenschwester, Keegan Boos als junger Sawyer, Colby French als Onkel Doug, John Pete als Gefängnis-Beamter, Michael Trisler als Vater, Sally Davis als Frau und Adam Bazzi als Taxifahrer | Bild=5x16-promo01.jpg }} ---- The Incident, Part 2 | Originaltitel=The Incident, Part 2 | Episodennummer=17 | USErstausstrahlung=13. Mai 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=unbekannt | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=unbekannt | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Francois Chau als Dr. Pierre Chang, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Brad William Henke als Bram, Jon Gries als Roger Linus, Alice Evans als jüngere Eloise Hawking, Andrea Gabriel als Nadia, Kevin Chapman als Mitch, Mark Pellegrino als Mann 1, Titus Welliver als Mann 2, Emily Rae Argenti als junge Kate, Tanner Maguire als junger Tom, George Gerdes als Mr. Springer, Agnes Kwak als Tante Soo, Amy Stewart als Mutter, Rylee Fansler als junge Juliet, Savannah Lathem als junge Rachel, William Makozak als Captain Bird, Daniel James Kunkel als Anästhesist, Sonya Masinovsky als Russische Krankenschwester, Keegan Boos als junger Sawyer, Colby French als Onkel Doug, John Pete als Gefängnis-Beamter, Michael Trisler als Vater, Sally Davis als Frau und Adam Bazzi als Taxifahrer | Bild=5x17-promo01.jpg }} Siehe auch * Episodenführer en:Season 5 es:Quinta Temporada fr:Saison 5 it:Quinta stagione nl:Lost Seizoen 5 pl:Zagubieni: Sezon 5 pt:5ª Temporada Category:Staffel 5 *Staffel 5 *Staffel 5